


Camping In On Christmas Eve

by Papillonae



Series: Even If You're Home Late For Christmas I'd Still Like You [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, Falling Asleep Waiting, Lithuania is Late, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Short, holiday drabble. Scene in which Lithuania is home late from work, and finds Poland had not only fallen asleep waiting for him to come home, but he had also been busy while he was away...





	Camping In On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This drabble was actually a request from my partner (TheMadCaptain on Tumblr)! I gave myself 24-hours to write another short scene that featured yet another holiday scene of Lithuania and Poland being a domestic (married??) couple - the elements she requested were 1) a blanket fort, 2) hot cocoa, and 3) cute smooches. So I think I got those all checked off okay!
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! :)  
> \- Papi

Lithuania could count all the times on one hand that he ever left work on time. This was not one of those times.

Lateness on his part was almost expected at this point, but it still didn’t alleviate the guilt he felt coming home long after the sun had gone down. It was  _Christmas Eve_ , for goodness sake. He could hear Poland in his head now:  _“Like, what kind of jerk keeps people for overtime on Christmas Eve? It’s totally not fair to you!”_  Each time he had this imaginary argument with him, Lithuania would insist he could use the extra cash, but each time he’d clearly see that signature pout, and he’d abandon the thought quickly just to get him to stop.

A fresh, powdery layer of snow covered his front yard and glittered off the glow of his car’s headlights as he pulled into his driveway. When he stepped out and walked up toward his house, only the wind greeted him in response, catching small whips of snow as if they were sand dunes. His fingers numbly fumbled at his house keys as he went to unlock the door. From outside, he could tell that there were some lights on, though they were dim.

He sighed, a thick puff of vapor passing over his lips. He’d probably kept Poland waiting all night again.

Once the door was unlocked, Lithuania cautiously pushed himself inside and peeked over at the living space - or, what would have been his living space, had all the furniture not been rearranged to create a giant, intricate blanket fort.

He was mildly impressed as he shut the door behind him and began to take off his coat. It looked almost like a giant circus tent, propped up instead with his sofa and his arm chairs for added depth. Lithuania took note that the sheets were from his own bed, a realization that drew a resigned sigh from his chest. If he knew Poland as well as he did, then this was a sure sign that he wasn’t going to be sleeping in their bed anytime soon.

After kicking off his shoes, Lithuania decided to investigate the scene. He could hear Christmas music playing softly from the radio on the mantle. The fireplace was warm, with a few embers still glowing inside. Atop the side table (which Poland neglected for his blanket fort project) were a plate overflowing with all sorts of Christmas cookies, and two mugs of what appeared to be hot cocoa with a thick layer of melted marshmallow floating at the top. Lithuania lightly touched the mugs and found that they were still warm. As he approached the entrance of the fort, he noticed that there were extension cords running inside it. _Strange_... He carefully pulled the blanketed entrance aside and peeked in.

It was strangely roomy for a blanket fort. Poland had managed to tuck himself and a couple large pillows from their bed inside, with room to spare. Strung up at the top corners of the fort were soft white Christmas lights - a feature that impressed Lithuania, and one that explained the need for an extension cord.

He spared a thought for how innovative his partner was; he remembered several weeks ago when Poland decided the most amusing way of getting rid of the mouse in his bathroom was to create an elaborate maze using empty paper towel rolls and old boots. Sure, it wasn’t the most efficient method, but at least Lithuania could sleep at night now without hearing something in the walls.

As he watched Poland’s side rise and fall as he slept, no doubt dozing off while waiting for him to come home, Lithuania couldn’t help but smile. He contemplated leaving him be, but he couldn’t very well leave him here on the floor. Mindful of the cords, he crawled inside by his forearms and knees. He could tell that Poland padded the bottom with one of the spare down comforters.

Lithuania crept in close enough that his face was mere inches from the back of Poland’s head, smelling his shampoo as well as the lingering scent of gingerbread. He’d stayed up waiting as long as he could; he even made them both cookies and hot drinks to enjoy for when he got home. The image of Poland working all afternoon on this surprise warmed him up more so than the fire, or the insulated coziness of the blanket fort.

With a small laugh, Lithuania leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the back of the head. “Po, I’m home.” His voice was at a low whisper in his ear.

The response was a series of unintelligible mumbles. Lithuania reached over a hand and gently rubbed at his shoulder blade. “It’s time for bed,” he quietly announced, brushing a loose strand of Poland's blonde hair away from his neck. This time, Poland let out a groan of protest.

“ _Liiiiiiet_.” He raised his head a little, glancing back at him. His eyes were still squeezed shut, still partially asleep. “You’re totally late again.”

“I know,” Lithuania sighed into his hair, “but I’m here now.” He looked up at the lights and added, with a soft laugh, “And I really like what you’ve done with the place.”

Poland’s eyes opened a bit more. He shifted himself so that he was facing Lithuania on the floor of their blanket fort. “Right? Isn’t it, like, really soft and nice?” He beamed at his own handiwork. “And look, I even brought the pillows in from our bedroom too. We could totally camp out here for the night!”

At first, Lithuania was about to argue, but the way the Christmas lights shone in Poland’s very eager eyes killed whatever sort of rebuttal he had. He smiled sweetly. “Well, we should make some work on those cookies and cocoa first before we turn in then.” And Poland nodded his head low, looking up at Lithuania with a fondness that never failed to find him in that earnest gaze. He pushed himself up to plant a soft peck on his lips. “Go get changed. I promise I won’t fall asleep on you again.”

Lithuania’s smile only widened, and he began the awkward task of crawling backwards out of the blanket fort. “Oh, and Liet?” Poland asked quickly.

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Lithuania chuckled. “Merry Christmas. I’ll be back in a bit.”


End file.
